


Pink Latex Gloves

by Sketter



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gloves, M/M, Protection, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketter/pseuds/Sketter
Summary: Wonho and Hyungwon venture into a new frontier of their relationship once again. A short but sweet (I hope) smut.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Kudos: 8





	Pink Latex Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> I'll read for typos Later~ 🤠

"Tell me if this feels weird or bad ok." Hyungwon eases his middle finger into Wonho's tight entrance. His finger stealthed by a pink latex glove glazed in lube. He rocked his wrist back and forth into Wonho and with those efforts he was rewarded with a nasally moan. 

Wonho can barely keep his shaky legs up to keep the view for Hyungwon open so instead he props up his ankles over his lovers shoulders.

"Hey are you ready for another one?" Hyungwon asked. Wonho had just nodded in response.

"I need a verbal response hun." Hyungwon affirmed. 

"Yeah I can take- I can take another." Wonho's voice cracks causing him to repeat himself out of embarrassment. He covers his red face. Hyungwon slips another finger in starting slowly but returning to the natural pace. Wonho grabs a nearby pillow moaning and biting into it. 

"Wonho dear I want to see your face. I want to hear you pretty moans. No one's here you don't need to worry." Hyungwon sweet talks Wonho into holding the pillow to his chest instead letting Hyungwon see his infamous "O Face". Brows furrowed, bunny nose scrunched, mouth half open releasing pretty whines and a pair of pink cheeks and ears.

"That's a good boy. Let's try out what I bought for you. If you're ok with that." Hyungwon asked.

"Ye-yeah" Wonho cried stained words before Hyungwon pulled his long fingers from the pink ringed cavern.

He begins lubbing up a chain of hot pink beads he begins running his finger tips over Wonho's puffy ring. Wonho could feel himself even out from his high.

"Are you ready hun?" Hyungwon asked with a soft voice.

"Yes very." He smiled.

"Ok I'm gonna put them in very slowly one by one." "One, Two-" He slid the first two in each very small no bigger than marbles. Then the next few very slowly going halfway on each and letting Wonho's body do the rest sucking in the beads. And finally the last one about as big as a golf ball Hyungwon wore a ring-like handle around his finger. Throughout the whole process Wonho was letting out noisy inward breaths at the entry of each bead.

"That's a good boy. Yes." Hyungwon lazily smiled leaning in to kiss Wonho. He pulls away rubbing circles into Wonho's stomach.

"Is it ok if I begin to pull them out?" Hyungwon questioned.

"I want to feel them in there for a little while more." Wonho says playing with the last and biggest bead pushing it in and pulling it back out.

❀

Each bead came out smoothly. Wonho couldn't help but softly mewl as Hyungwon rubbed the neglected head of Wonho's cock and with his other hand fingered him.

"I'm so- I'm close. Please." He begged for realese as Hyungwon was just fucking him on three long fingers (with gloves he's no barbarian ew) and rubing a thumb to the stilt on his cocks head.

"Good boy. Don't hold back-" Hyungwon praised as Wonho released all over his pale chest. He breathes heavily and lazy eyed.

"Good boy. good boy." Hyungwon doesn't miss a beat cleaning Wonho's chest and torso off and peppering well needed kisses all over him. He throws off his latex glove and the wet cloth right in the trash so he can get to cuddling.

Hyungwon wrapped long arms behind Wonho's broad back falling into his chest. He can feel Wonho's chest rise and fall.

"Was that ok? I wanted to make sure you felt good." Hyungwon questioned.

"It was perfect. I just wish I was able to pleasure you." 

"Seeing you like that was fulfilling enough. I'm not gonna take you there unless you're ready. I don't want to rush you hun." 

"But I'm ready I'm sure of it. Please let me make you feel good too." Wonho whined like a child.

"Maybe next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll do a part two maybe lol.


End file.
